Ascention
by Blaze ocean dragon
Summary: As in all things, from darkness, comes light. Oneshot.


**(AN/: Ok, please don't kill me for this. I wrote this on a whim, so don't blame me if it's complete garbage. Either way, still feel free to leave comments. In anycase, this is based on how I belive Final Form was acheived.)**

Darkness.

It grasped at my soul, drawing me down into bone-chilling blackness, stretching on for infinity in all directions. And as it pulled, it drew memories to the surface; things I had tried to forget, doubts, things that had been no more than a flicker of a dark thought clouding my mind for a split second.

I knew at once what was happening, and although I didn't know exactly why, it had happened before. I had been fighting a slew of Heartless, and while they were easily brought down there were many to take the defeated's place. And I was impatient, although nobody could blame me. Organization XIII had Kairi; every second counted. And I was determined to find her, no matter who or what got in my way.

But… who did get in my way? There was that strange boy, in the Organization's cloak, with the two Keyblades… That would be startling enough on its own, there being another Keyblade wielder, let alone them being a member of the Organization. He was powerful; his blows were powerful and dangerous, not to mention well-calculated. In the end, it was the Keyblade's abilities themselves that defeated him.

But what was most startling were his final words before he left… "You're a good other, Sora"… what could he possibly mean? I'm not quite sure, but it didn't matter. Kairi was in need now; when she was safely out of harm's way, I could return to the mysterious organization member.

So, once again, I was impatient. So, to hurry things up, I accessed that strange ability apparently infused within my cloths; Drive. I only intended to access Valor form, as not to overplay the situation. It was only a few shadows; I'd save Master form for the Organization. But, instead of the reassuring warmth of Goofy's energy that came with the secondary Keyblade, I felt cold. Ice cold, like someone had plunged by heart into a bucket of ice cold water. I scarcely had time to notice that Donald too, along with Goofy, had been enraptured by the miss-transformation before I lost vision and consciousness. Then, all I saw was darkness.

I knew what was happening; it had happened once before, at Beast's castle, during the battle with Xaldin. Instead of reaching the light, I had tripped into the darkness. I had entered Anti-form.

Dark thoughts floated about my mind, reflected from the reaches of my heart that would create a heartless if released. I knew, in my minds eye, that the transformation had been wrecked by this energy escaping while I was in the vulnerable transformation state; how I did not know, but I did.

I saw the dark energy, escaping above me like we were twins in water; me falling into the dark depths and he rising, his shape my own but his features surely not. Instead of eyes, he had two glowing yellow wisps and was made of a dark sort of ectoplasm; the trademarks of a Shadow Heartless.

It seemed to grin at me, strangely three-dimensional compared to the infinite, dimension-less blackness, seeing this as a chance to escape, even if for a small amount of time. At one point, we were to swap places; he being the main consciousness and me the meager spark of thought at the back of his mind. But instead, I found us fused into one being; I saw, thought and understood as a heartless, but my heart, although ruptured, was true to itself. I found Kairi, who managed to heal the breech caused by Riku's dark Keyblade.

But there wasn't a chance of that happening now. Nor was there a need, for I would revert to normal once my clothing ran out of Drive energy. But until then, I would reside as a powerless thought, unable to see or do anything. If I had a body, I would have shivered.

I was near the point of no-return now, where I would rest until it was time for me to take control once again, and my doppelganger was near existence. It's mouth was open in a wide grin, I knew, although it may as well not have one, as it was almost completely invisible to the naked eye. It knew I couldn't do anything to relinquish control of the dark.

Maybe it is…hopeless I realized. If this way the darkness, unrelenting and unforgiving, what chance did the light have? The masters of the darkness know their place, they don't dapple in the affairs of the light…but those of light fall often prey to the darkness, such as I have.

I gulped and looked down. There was something different about now. I knew that this time, I would not revert back to normal when the drive ran out. The darkness had consumed me, and sooner or later I would turn into a Heartless, taking Donald and Goofy with me.

'_Don't give up'_

It was so sudden, so out of the blue I almost didn't notice it. A ray of light, breaking free of the darkness and cutting through the surprised body of my dark double, reaching down until it bore before me. I blinked at the sudden light, illuminating the body I apparently now possessed. I was still falling, but I could see where I was going, although there wasn't much to see.

A hand clasped mine, pulling me up to where I was only seconds before. My feet felt as if they were on solid ground once more; I didn't feel like I was falling. My savior smiled; he was a boy about the same age as me, with sapphire eyes and a familiar face. His hair was spiky (as was the apparent fasion) and sort of waved upwards, being a blond only a shade or two lighter than my own. He seemed familiar to me, somehow.

"I know you." I said, looking him over. "That organization member I fought…the one nobody else saw". The body smiled and nodded. He smiled as he spoke, like he was seeing an old friend once more. "Nobody saw me, because I wasn't there. I am you Sora, a part of you, as much as the darkness is a part of you. I can't explain why or how, but I am."

I smiled. I was satisfied with that answer. "You're not alone."

Light flooded my senses.

I opened my eyes once again, looking into the many yellow eyes of the Shadow heartless. Their antenna was lashing about in confusion. I gave myself a quick look-over; instead of my normal Black, red and yellow clothing, I was clad in intricately woven clothing of black and silver. Two Keyblades lay at my side; the dark, finely-crafted Keyblade known as Oblivion, and the silver blade with a yellow star, known as Oathkeeper. But, strangely enough, they weren't in my hands; they were levitating a roughly a fist away. I smiled as I felt the magical bonds that kept the ancient weapons tethered to me. Instead of descending to the darkness, I had ascended to the next level. The Keyblade was a part of me; and I a part of it. I smirked slightly.

Organization XIII better watch out. Sora is back in the fight.


End file.
